The Centium City Haunting
by The6thBionic
Summary: Upon finding a mysterious letter, the Elite Force battles a Haunting force that threatens the lives of their family and themselves. Strange things will occur when they find something hidden deep within the walls. Has the team bitten off more than they can chew? Are they in too deep? (More characters than listed. Rated T for slightly scary events.)
1. The Note

**Hey guys! I really hope you like this story! Please r &r!**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Hey Chase."

Hearing his name, Chase turns around at the counter. "Yeah?"

His sister walks over to him, holding a package in hand. "Who's William Davenport?"

"Wow. I haven't heard that name in a while," he replies.

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, Chase replies, " used to talk about him all the time. He was our grandfather. He and would build inventions together. But then Douglas became evil and tore the family apart."

Looking down at his book, then back up to his sister he asks, "Why are you asking?"

Bree hands the package, along with the note their grandfather left, over to Chase. "I found this outside our door."

Opening the letter, Chase reads aloud. The rest of the team, now intrigued, listens closely.

\- The Note -

Hello. My name is William Davenport. Son of Jerold and Mariah Davenport.

I know who the five of you are. Bree and Chase, I'm your grandfather. Your father doesn't know any of this has happened.

Long before bionics were created, before I was born, my father and his father created this place. He built, what you now know as mission command, as a place to invent many things.

I'm writing this to all of you, so you can beware.

When my father was alive, he would tell me of a time when he and his family were living in the very penthouse you live in now. According to him, it's haunted.

Now, of course I didn't believe him. I mean, there are no such things as ghosts and haunting, right? Wrong.

A few months ago, I found some security footage videos in an old desk. My father always kept the security cameras running in this penthouse, so I know the footage is true. And I've been to this penthouse many times in my youth, so I know that it's your penthouse.

I saw many strange things in these footages from back in nineteen seventy six. Forty years ago.

The events were very frightening. Honestly, I'm afraid to go near the Penthouse. I use to come and watch the five of you. It brought back so many warm memories.

But since I found the security footage videos, I hadn't been back. But I had to leave this note for you all.

Since I found the footage things have been happening in my own life. Things...I can't explain.

I didn't want my wife and kids in danger, so we moved to a whole new state. Unfortunately that didn't help.

The Haunting followed us. It's all around us. My wife and kids are gone, except my youngest daughter. I can't find a trace of the rest of them. But recently my daughter past of fear.

She could never forget the things that happened in the penthouse. Every day for the rest of her life she would have nightmares of the horrifying events we've experienced.

But I'm getting off track. Now, I need you reading this to read very closely. And very cautiously.

The events you're about to see are mad, insane, unnatural, and simply terrifying.

I need you to find out what has haunted my family for so many years. I would. But I'm afraid these are going to be my last few words. That's why I'm leaving this note to all of you. Find out what's been happening!

With this note, I'm leaving the security footage I found, along with some papers on which I have recorded other events that I've seen personally.

Please, for my family and yours, stop this madness. I know you can do it.

\- End of Note -

"Hey look," Skylar says, pulling out the tapes. Handing them to Chase, she says, "Let's go watch them.


	2. The First Footage

**Hey guys! I didn't get any reviews on chapter 1, so I hope those of you who read it enjoyed it! Here's chapter 2! Please R &R!**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Okay," Chase says, playing the video tapes on the screen in mission command.

The team watches as the first tape begins rolling, revealing a man sitting at his desk. Reading a book.

After a few minutes into the film, a dark shadowy figure appears behind him. Whispering in a low voice.

The man, startled, tuns around quickly. "Who's there?"

The figure replies in a loony tone, "Your worst nightmare."

In the background you can here thunder cracking and lighting flashes are seen on the walls.

The figure behind appears to just be a shadow in the shape of human form. With a cloud of black smoke all around him.

Mysteriously a chainsaw appears within the figures hand, the jagged chains dangerously close to the mans neck.

Terrified, the man cries out, running to the opposite side of the room. The figure edges closer to him, whipping the chainsaw back and forth.

Off the video, Bree screams, gripping onto her brother tightly. Skylar grips onto his shirt. A disgusted Oliver throws his arms out, "What about me, Skylar?"

She replies with, "Oliver, I don't trust you with your own life."

Back on the video, the man grabs something, throwing it at the figure. But it passed right through. "What are you?!" The man yells in terror.

As the video cuts off the sound of glass bursting startles the five teens.

Spinning around, they all see a broken vase shattered on the floor. "Umm...Chase..." Bree whimpers, pulling closer to him.

"There wasn't even a vase in here!" Skylar freaks, burying her head in Chase's shoulder.

Four out of the five begin screaming and pointing at the vase. All of them saying multiple things at a time.

"Okay! Alright!" Chase attempts to calm everyone down. "HEY!" He yells, grabbing the attention of his teammates.

"Everyone needs to calm down! This is probably just some silly Halloween prank! Or a freak coincidence," he says, rubbing his sisters back.

"Chase, do we have to watch the other tapes?" Bree asks, shaking from head to toe.

"No. No one's watching anymore videos! We're all gonna go upstairs and just relax. Maybe drink some hot chocolate." He replies, giving his sister a comforting smile.

Chase knows that hot chocolate and relaxation always helped calm him and his siblings down whenever they were scared, so he wanted to try it with his new team.

Everyone nods, following Chase to the hyper-lift. Bree and Skylar clinging onto his hands.

When they arrive upstairs Chase gestures for them all to go to the living room, while he goes to make the hot chocolate. Skylar decides to follow him.

"Need any help?" She asks. He nods, "You can grab the cups," he replies, grabbing the rest of the condiments.

"Hey Chase?"

Chase turns his head in her direction, as if saying to go on as he continues making the hot drinks.

She sighs, "Do you think...well..." Skylar stutters, her voice shaking.

"Skylar, what's wrong?" He asks, stepping closer to her.

"Do you really think this is just a coincidence. Or...just a prank?"

Chase sighs, placing his hands on her arms. "Skylar, nothing's going to happen to us. There is no such thing as ghosts."

"Promise?"

Chase was slightly shocked. Skylar always seemed like a strong type. But everyone has their fears, and he wasn't going to judge.

"I promise," Chase replies. He grabs a cup of the hot chocolate, placing it in her hands. "Here, this will make you feel better."

She smiles, helping him carry the rest of the warm, creamy drinks into the room.

Handing one to Bree, Chase takes a seat by his sister. "You okay?" He asks. She just nods and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, you guys wanna watch a movie?" Kaz asks, walking over to the movie cabinet.

"Oo, can we watch Zootopia?" Bree asks, Skylar nodding in agreement. The boys groan, but agree, nonetheless.

Everyone takes a seat, settling in their usual boy girl, boy girl pattern; Oliver, Skylar, Chase, Bree, then Kaz.

Immediately indulged in the movie; laughing and giggling; the teens soon forgot about the mysterious figure.


	3. The Box

**Hey! Thanks so much for all the positive reviews! I really appreciate them! Here's chapter 03!**

 **Third P.O.V.**

The next morning found the team slowly waking up, one by one, on the couch. Their movie night turned out to be an all nighter.

Bree yawns, stretching her stiff arms, "Good morning!"

The rest of the team mumbles various responses.

Kaz stretches his arms out, only to hit Bree in the face. "Ow!" She slaps him. "Oops," Kaz chuckles.

Sending him a glare, Bree walks over to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water, she asks, "What's on the agenda today?"

Her brother sits upright, yawning. "Nothing. Unless a mission pops up."

"I'm gonna go get ready then watch that security feed again," Kaz says.

Chase laughs, "Kaz, are you sure that's a good idea? You screamed like a girl last night!"

"That was Oliver," Kaz says, patting his best friends shoulder. Oliver's face turns red, "I didn't want Bree and Skylar to feel bad for being scared."

Chase nods his head, "Sure."

Standing up, he walks up stairs to his room, soon followed by Kaz and Oliver. Bree and Skylar head to their room to get ready.

 **P**

 **Kaz' P.O.V.**

"Alright, let's see..." I move my hand around on the cyber desk, trying to pull up the video when the rest of the team comes into mission command. Two from the hyper lift, and two from the tunnels.

"Kaz, stop playing with the shiny light up table!" Chase mocks me.

"I wanna watch that video again. Can you pull it up for me?" I ask. He nods his head in response, the video soon playing on the flat screen.

Bree turns towards the screen, sighing. "Can you just turn that off? It creeps me out!" She says, walking over behind her brother.

"Just don't watch it," I say, staring at the screen.

 **Chase'S P.O.V.**

I look over at Bree to see a mix of worry and fear on her face. Chuckling, I pull her into a hug. "Come 'ere." She wraps her arms around my waist, burying her head in my shirt. "It's not funny," I hear her muffled voice pout.

I rub her back, stifling a laugh. "Sorry." Hearing a thump and then an "ow," I turn my head to see Skylar lying on the floor, rubbing her arm. Oliver quickly helps her up, checking to see she's alright.

"Man. It takes skill to trip over flat surfaces!" AJ laughs, coming in through the tunnels.

I shake my head at him. "You okay, Skylar?" I ask.

She nods her head, adjusting her shirt, "Yeah," sending a glare at AJ, she says, "And that was not a flat surface! There's something there!"

Before AJ can protest, we all watch in awe as the outline of the tile she tripped on begins glowing with an eerie green color.

"What the..." I walk over beside the rest of the team, pulling Bree, who has now refused to let go, over with me.

"Guys..." Oliver says. The tile slides over, revealing a tiny marble, glass box. Seeing as no one else would dare touch it, I bend down to pick it up.

I slowly crack the lid open, causing a blinding light to shine from within the beautiful box. All of us close our eyes tightly until the light fades down.

"What is that?" AJ questions. I give no response, only opening the lid farther. "There's a note. And a...really small book," I inform everyone. "What does the note say?" Oliver asks.

"It's in an old German language. I'll do my best to translate it..." looking at the piece of paper, I read it aloud, stumbling over the German words.

"Okay...it says, 'the owner of this box has cast a heavy' umm...shell?...oh! 'spell on the book inside. it's very enchanted. Very...magical. But beware. Whoever opens this book is sure to face an unnerving fate. To him and all involved.'"

"Well great!" My sister sighs, gripping my arm. "Okay, no one open that book! Okay? I mean it!" She says, staring at Kaz.

Everyone nods their heads.

Noticing Skylar, Bree, and AJ seem a little frightened, I suggest, "Hey, why don't we all go have lunch?"

"Lunch sounds great!" Oliver says, leading us all to the hyper lift. I quickly put the box back in the floor, then walk into the hyper lift as AJ looks at me, "Where do you think the box came from."

"The floor," I reply bluntly. He rolls his eyes, "Chase!" Laughing, I reply, "Look, like I've told all of you, it's just a silly prank!" I look at AJ, "Knowing you, you're probably the one pulling it!"

AJ raises his hands in defense, "Wasn't me! Ghost hauntings aren't really my type of pranks. I'm more of an icky and sticky guy!"

We all laugh, climbing out of the hyper lift. "Okay, I'll cook lunch! Skylar, do you want to help me?" Bree asks, heading to the kitchen.

"Sure!" Skylar walks over to her, as the guys and I head over to the couch.

 **Me: I'm having Chase be older than Bree in this story! So, naturally she would go to him for protection! And I thought Skylar would most likely go to Chase as well, given that he is the oldest guy. Plus, I'm a big SKASE shipper, so...sorry to all of you Skoliver shippers out there! :) I also love BreexChase sibling moments, so there will be plenty of those! Yeah, I'm just rambling now!**

 **Kaz: Well can you cut it out?**

 **Chase: Yeah, it's late!**

 **Bree: Hello! Trying to sleep in here!**

 **Skylar: Did you just ship me with Chase?**

 **Chase: Run that by me again...**

 **Oliver: Chase, you stole my woman!**

 **Chase: Technically Leah gave me your woman. But I'm not rejecting the idea...**

 **Bree: *gasps***

 **Skylar: Whoa! I am nobody's woman! Not that I'm rejecting it either...**

 **Bree: *squeals***

 **Kaz: Everyone just shut up!**

 **Me: Okay! Okay! Geez! Anyways, please read and review! Thanks!**


	4. Skylar's Close Encounter

**Me: Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! Here's chapter O4! Now,-**

 **Oliver: Oh just hurry up already!**

 **Me: Okay! Just let me tell them this!...I've been having some trouble with the website. Somehow words keep disappearing after I publish it, and when I edit the story it doesn't help. So sorry if there's any confusion! Please R &R!**

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

"Good morning!" I greet everyone as I walk into the kitchen.

"Morning!"

Chase hands me a plate of bacon and eggs. "Thanks!"

"Hey, Chase can you help me train later?" Bree asks him. He nods sitting at the table, followed by the rest of us. "I was actually gonna see if you guys wanted to some training sessions after breakfast?"

We nod our heads. "I'm game!" Kaz says.

"Why not," Oliver agrees. Looking around I notice that I'm the only one eating.

"Hey, why don't we go set up while Skylar finishes eating?" Bree suggests.

"Well, do you want us to wait for you?" Chase asks.

"No, you guys go ahead! I'll meet you there," I reply.

They nod their heads and head down to mission command.

Finishing my food, I place my plate in the dishwasher.

I grab a glass and begin filling it with water, when I feel breathing on the back of my neck.

I quickly slap my hand backwards, expecting it to be Oliver attempting to flirt with me again. My hand makes contact with the skin on my neck, leaving a stinging sensation.

Frightened, I quickly turn around, but see no one. "H-...hello?"

I hear things falling down to my left, and I look down to see pots and dishes falling to the floor.

I let out a shrill as several knifes fly in my direction. Generating my force field just on time, I can feel my heart pounding in my chest.

The sink water turns on and the ice and water dispenser on the refrigerator begin running.

I scream, running to the hyper lift. Right before the hyper lift takes me down, the fire from the fireplace forms into the figure we saw on the footage last night.

 **Chase's P.O.V.**

I hear someone screaming as Skylar appears through the hyper lift. It was definitely her.

"Skylar, what's wrong?!" I panic as she wraps her arms around my neck, practically choking me.

She doesn't answer, just clings to me, gripping the collar of my shirt. I can feel her shaking as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Skylar, what's going on?" Bree asks, stepping towards us as the rest of the team follows.

Skylar pulls back just enough to look at everyone, still tightly holding on to me.

"I-...It-...the-..." she stutters out. "Okay, Skylar use your words," Oliver says, patting her shoulder. I send a glare at him.

"Ugh! Just watch this!" Skylar runs over to the cyber desk, dragging all of us with her. She pulls up a security footage video from the kitchen.

After watching it we all learn what she was screaming about.

Skylar slaps my arm, "I thought you said this was just a prank!"

"It is! Ow!" I yell back, rubbing my arm. That girl really has strength. "Look, it's more probable that this is a prank than a ghost! It's probably...AJ pulling a Halloween prank on us!"

"Okay, AJ is smart, but he's not smart enough to turn fire INTO A GHOST!" My sister yells, making my bionic hearing echo in my head. I cringe, "Ow!"

"Yeah, plus he said that ghost hauntings weren't his thing!" Kaz reminds me.

Oliver steps over to Skylar, "Are you okay? Do you need a hug?" He opens his arms to her. She makes a disgusted face, "I'll pass." Then looking at the floor, she says, "Hey, look! The tile has been opened again!"

Skylar bends down, picking up the piece of tile. Lifting the box to her, she opens the lid. "The book is gone!"

"What?" echoes in the room from four of us, as one of us backs away.

"Kaz..." I walk towards him. "What?" He smiles. Bree huffs towards him, hands on her hips, "Don't play innocent! You took the book and read it, didn't you?!" she accuses.

"I...well...umm..."

"KAZ!" Everyone yells. "You could've killed me!" Skylar shouts. "Skylar, again! This is all just a prank! There are no such things as ghosts!" I say.

"Chase, what if there is? And...what if it's out to haunt and kill us!" Bree freaks. "Bree, you're being ridiculous!" I yell.

"Oh yeah? Then what's that?" She questions, pointing behind me. I turn around, seeing the words 'get out' written in red.

"What's that..." Skylar steps over to me. Using my bionic eye to scan it, I scratch my head nervously. "Uh...that would be blood."

'WHAT' erupts in the room. "Okay!Okay!...Guys!...GUYS!" I yell, finally grasping their attention. "Everyone calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down, mister! I almost died!" Skylar puts her finger to my chest. I roll my eyes. This is going to be a very long Halloween.


	5. What The?

**Thanks for the reviews on chapter O4! Here's chapter O5!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Oliver's P.O.V.**

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Kaz runs into the living room where we're all gathered.

"What's up?" Chase asks curiously. Kaz walks around the couch, sitting beside me.

"Well, since you all already know that I opened the book, I figured you wouldn't get too mad if I read it."

"Kaz!" Bree yells. Ignoring her, Kaz turns several pages in the book, stopping half way through it.

"Listen to this. 'I never thought I could find love. But I have. Everything about him makes my heart melt. Whenever I'm around him I can feel my heart thumping in my chest. I know I have truly found the love of my life.' "

Leaning forward on his knees, Chase contemplates, "So this isn't a book. It's a journal."

"Yeah. Listen to this part." Kaz flips over to the near last pages. "It says, 'He killed him. He killed the love of my life. I can't feel anything but pure anger towards that evil man. I will destroy him. He and all the Davenport's.' "

"The man she loved was killed. And her ghost is out to seek revenge!" Skylar hypothesizes.

Standing and walking over behind the couch, Bree says, "Can we please just stop talking about this!"

Chase opens his mouth to speak, then turns his head in Bree's direction. Looking up to the ceiling, he shouts, "Bree, watch out!"

Chase jumps over the couch, tackling Bree to the floor as she clutches to him tightly. He activates his force field just in time to save them from the falling chandelier.

Skylar and Bree scream, as Kaz and I run over to Chase and Bree. "Are you guys okay?" I ask, helping them stand.

Before they can answer, every object in the room begins shaking violently.

Bree grabs onto Chase with her arms shaking. "What's happening?"

"I...don't know," he responds.

All of us stand close together. "What do we do?" I ask.

"Skylar, activate your force field around us and I'll activate mine!" Chase yells over all the racket.

Skylar activates her force field around the five of us, Chase activating his around hers.

Just as they get finished all the objects begin flying at us.

"My force field is cracking!" Skylar yells.

"Skylar, Bree! When I say now, speed us all out of here!...NOW!" Chase shouts as Skylar and Bree grab onto us, dragging us to safety.

"What the heck was happening?!" Kaz panics. Bree turns towards Chase with sarcasm written all over her.

"Guys, you're being ridiculous! There are no such thing as ghost!" She mocks. She and Chase begin arguing back and forth as Kaz and I try to make them stop.

"Uh, Guys..."

"Guys!"

"Hey!" Skylar yells at us. We all turn in her direction. She slowly points to something behind her.

"What the..."

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Okay so that was embarrasingly short. Super sorry guys! The next chapter will be longer. But I have a big week so it probably won't be posted till next week! Please R &R and if you guys have anything you'd like to see happen in the story, leave it in the reviews and I'll do my best!**


	6. The Beast

**Before you guys read this chapter, I have something very special to say.**

 **HAPPY 21st BIRTHDAY WILLIAM BRENT!**

 **Now, I know his birthday isn'5 until October 15th, but I don't know if I'll be posting that day or any day closer. So I wanted to do it now!**

 **ALSO, (I need you guys to listen to my ramble) IS THE ATTACK THE SEASON 1 FINALE? Have they been renewed for season 2? In freaking out! I love this show and would be so depressed if it didn't return. :( if you guys know anything please let me known in the review section!**

 **Thanks again for the reviews on chapter O5! As promised, this chapter is much longer than the previous. But it also has a good bit of gore in it. Just a heads up! Please R &R!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Third P.O.V.**

The team slowly backs away from the creature before them. It's glowing purple eyes and giant claws seemed to be no match for any of their powers. The beast was more than twice their size.

Before anyone can react, the beast lashes out its front paw, cutting Skylar's stomach and throwing her to the ground. She lets out a gut wrenching scream. Chase's chest tightened as he ran over to her. "Skylar!"

"Guys, watch out!" Bree yells. The creature tries attacking Skylar again, but Chase activates his laser bow in time to fight back.

Hitting it with all his strength, he cuts one paw off of the massive thing. While the beast is distracted, Chase quickly goes back to Skylar. Who's clutching her stomach tightly.

Oliver uses his super strength to punch the creatures head, knocking him unconscious.

Chase kneels beside Skylar, placing his hand over her wound. Feeling a wet and sticky substance, he lifts his hand to see the red liquid running down.

"C'mere," he picks her up bridal style. "Bree, speed us back to mission command! Hurry!"

Grabbing on to everyone, Bree runs as fast as she can to the underground facility. Chase quickly lays Skylar on the table.

"Chase, is she okay?" Bree panics. Chase sighs. Not wanting to scare Skylar, he responds quickly.

"She will be. I need to scan her wound though." He turns to Skylar. "May I?"

She nods, pulling her shirt up just an inch to reveal the gash that's gushing blood. Chase quickly scans it with his bionic vision. Bree covers her mouth, holding back the uncomfortable feeling in her throat.

The wound looked much was than Chase expected. "Okay...Skylar, I'm gonna have to stitch your wound."

With a mixed expression of fear and excruciating pain, Skylar nods her head, clinching her eyes shut. Chase turns to the rest of the team, to see his sister paling.

"Guys, why don't you take Bree upstairs," he says.

"No way! I'm not leaving Skylar!" Oliver protests. Kaz grabs his friends shoulder.

"Oliver, you're way too queasy for this. C'mon." He takes Oliver and a gagging Bree up the hyper lift.

Chase walks over to the the medical desk, grabbing some needed utensils. After sterilizing them, he brings them back to where the alian girl is laying.

"Chase...I'm scared. I've never had anything like this done before. W-...will it hurt?" She asks. Chase grabs her hand.

"You don't have anything to worry about," he replies gently. Picking up a bottle he says, "See this? After I clean the area, I'm gonna rub this on your wound. It will numb the skin and you won't feel a thing."

Skylar sighs in relief. She didn't know why, but she trusted Chase. Somehow she knew that he could do this without any pain coming to her.

"It may sting a bit when I clean it," Chase informs her, cleaning the wound. She winces a bit, but relaxes soon after.

"Okay, I just put the numbing lotion on. We need to give it a few minutes to fully kick in," Chase explains. Skylar nods.

"Thank you for doing this," she smiles. He smiles back at her.

"Anytime."

Their eyes lock for a minute, before Chase clears his throat. "Okay,...can you feel this?" He gently pricks around her wound with the needle.

After she shakes her head, he prepares to begin. "If you feel any pain, let me know, okay?"

Again, Skylar nods, taking a deep breath as he begins.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

I watch as Oliver paces back and forth. "What's taking so long?"

Sighing I reply. "It's been fifteen minutes. Why are you so excited?! Skylar's the one who should be nervous. Not you!"

Standing behind the couch, he replies. "Because! Chase has no idea what he's doing! He might hurt her!"

"Okay, you know what," I stand up in front of him. "I know you don't like Chase, but he's smart! And you're gonna have to get over the fact that he got Skylar's powers back! He knows what he's doing! Skylar's gonna come up here good as new!"

Kaz claps his hands. "It's about time someone said it."

Just as I sit back down Chase comes up the hyper lift. Oliver quickly runs towards it, but Chase pulls him back.

"Listen, Skylar's okay, but after the numbing lotion wares off she's gonna be in some pain. And the stitches are very delicate. So when you see her, don't hug her around the waist. And she can't bend to pick anything up, or move certain ways. And she doesn't need to use her powers either. Any wrong moves could rip out the stitches. So we're all gonna have to help her."

All of us nod our head. "When can we go see her?" I ask.

"Right now. But...I gave her some sedative just in case the numbness wares off quicker than expected. So she may be a little loopy."

All of us step into the hyper lift, soon arriving in Mission command. "Skylar!" Oliver smiles. He rushes over to her, giving her a hug. Around the waist!

"Ouch!" Skylar winces. Chase gently pulls Oliver back. After checking to make sure Skylar's stitches were still intact, he slaps Oliver's shoulder.

"Oliver, we went over this!"

Skylar grabs Chase's hand and sits up. She leans back against his chest. "Yeah! You made my boo boo hurt!"

I can see Chase holding in his laughter, the rest of us doing the same. "Like I said," Chase begins. "She's a little loopy!"

"Well, why don't we let her sleep of her loopy-ness," I suggest, pulling Oliver and Kaz towards the hyper lift.

Chase helps Skylar lay back down on the table. "Try not to fall off," he jokes.

He comes over and joins us in the hyper lift. "Okay, I'm starting to think this may not be a prank."

"Ya think?!" I shout as we arrive in the living room. Chase sighs and sits on the couch.

"If it is a prank, this person has a sick and twisted mind to actually hurt someone. If that cut had gone any deeper...Skylar would've died. She lost a lot of blood!" Chase informs all of us.

Feeling chills go down my spine, I sit close to my brother. "Chase, I'm scared!"

He wraps his arm around my shoulder. "There's nothing to be scared of. I mean...I can't tell you that the creature was just a prank. But I can tell you that we're gonna be okay. Maybe since the...ghost has hurt one of us, he'll be content and leave us alone."

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Third P.O.V.**

Everyone was sitting on the couch as Skylar comes into the room.

"Hey! How ya feeling?" Chase asks as she sits next to him. She shrugs her shoulders.

"It hurts a little bit. But other than that I'm fine."

Bree smiles. "Well I'm just glad the sedatives wore off."

She gives Bree a confused look but chooses to ignore it. Skylar yawns, leaning back on the couch, against Chase's shoulder.

"Tired?" Chase asks her. She shakes her head. Bree stands up.

"Let's go to bed."

-❤️❤️❤️-

Crash!

Clink!

Thump!

Skylar sat upright in her bed.

Clink!

Quickly walking over to her friends capsule, she opened the door.

"What is it?" She yawned.

Skylar shakes her awake.

"Did you here that?"

Groaning, Bree asks, "Here wha-..." she's cut off by a loud clash that comes from downstairs.

"Umm...let's go get Chase!" Bree says, grabbing Skylar's arm and speeding into the guys room.

Bree opens her brothers capsule. "CHASE!"

"AAAH!" Chase jerks awake. "What?!"

"We heard noise," Skylar whispers, trying not to wake the two other boys.

"Guys, it was probably just the wind knocking things over on the terrace," Chase yawns.

"Will you go check?" Bree pleads with her puppy eyes.

Sighing inwardly, Chase steps out of his capsule. "I'll be right back."

Walking downstairs, Chase takes a good look around the living room, kitchen, and everywhere downstairs. He checks out the terrace, still seeing nothing.

Chase walks back into his room. "There was nothing down there. And there were no signs of anyone or anything being down there."

Lifting up his head, Chase sees his sister and Skylar crammed into his capsule. "We talked and decided we'd like to stay in here with you tonight!" Bree smiles.

Chuckling, Chase steps into the capsule. "Alright, scoot over."

Once they finally get adjusted, Oliver and Kaz walk up to the capsules.

"We heard noises too," Kaz says. The two of them push their way into the capsule.

"Oh okay."

"Ow."

"You're on my foot!"

"Yeah, this isn't gonna work." Chase pushes his way out of the capsule, walking towards the door. He opens it, turning towards the rest of the team. "Are you guys coming or not?"

They all follow him down the long hallway to Donald's room, gasping at the sight when they open the door.

"This is huge!" Skylar's mouth gapes open.

"Yep! And so is the bed. And is out of town. So c'mon!" Chase smiles.

Three of the teens jump onto Donald's bed, as Chase helps Skylar carefully climb up so she doesn't rip her stitches.

The five of them fall into the boy, girl, boy, girl, boy pattern. Chase in the middle of all of them, Oliver and Kaz on the outer edges.

Bree grunts. "Kaz, get your elbow out of my back."

Finally settled, the team closes their eyes. Then the bed begins to vibrate.

"IT'S THE GHOST!" Oliver screams. Sitting upright, he continues to scream.

"Oliver!...Oliver!...OLIVER!" Chase yells.

"WHAT?!"

"This is a massage bed! Someone must've hit the button," Chase explains, turning the vibration off.

Kaz chuckles, pointing to Oliver from the opposite side of the bed. "You scream like a girl!"

Oliver's cheeks flush, as he lays back on his pillow.

"Okay, is everyone calm now?" Chase checks.

Skylar sighs contently, "Yeah. Goodnight guys!"

"Night!" Bree replies, resting her head against Chase's shoulder.


	7. Bree's Meeting With the Force

**Thanks for all the reviews on chapter O6! I'm gonna try something this chapter. Before I post the next chapter, I want 3-4 new reviews on chapter O7! Can we make that happen? I think so!**

 **Check out my on-going stories:**

 ** _Winding Roads_**

 ** _This is War_**

 ** _The Attack : Finished Out_**

 ** _Bree's Little Boy_**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Ow."

"Scoot over!"

Early in the morning the team is woken by a few complaints on the left side of the bed.

"Bree, Kaz, go back to sleep!" Skylar moans, burying her head in a pillow.

Bree grunts, slapping Kaz' arm. "Kaz keeps poking me with his ribs!" she whines.

"Yeah, it's called breathing!" He defends. The two break out into an argument before Chase decides to step in.

"Okay, okay! That's enough. It's time for everyone to wake up anyway."

"Hey, where's Oliver?" Skylar questions, looking at the empty space on her right.

Then hearing a soft snore from the floor, she gets her answer.

"Did you push him off?" Chase chuckles. Skylar shrugs.

"Most likely."

Groaning, the teens slowly climb out of the bed, making their way down the hall to get ready for the day.

-❤️❤️❤️-

 **Bree's P.O.V.**

"Bree, hurry up!" Skylar shouts at me from the other side of the shower curtain.

"Give me a minute!" I yell back at her from inside the shower curtain.

"You've been saying that for the past hour! Be out in five minutes or I'll zap the pipes!" She threatens.

"You electrocute me and I'll thermo touch all over your face!" I say, coughing when the soapy water runs into my mouth.

"Okay, what is going on in here?" I hear a deeper voice question from what sounds to be our bedroom, outside the bathroom door.

"Chase, make her get out of the shower! She's been in there four an hour!" Skylar shrieks.

"My bones hurt and the hot water makes it better!" I defend.

I can practically feel Skylar rolling her eyes at me. Chase sighs heavily.

"Okay, Bree, just hurry! And you two stop yelling!"

"Bree, you have two minutes!" Skylar warns me.

Just as she finishes her statement, I slam the handle of the shower to off, sticking my head out the curtain.

"Hand me my towel, one of you!" I demand, shivering in the coldness.

Skylar tosses the towel at my face. "Chase!" I whine.

He rolls his eyes, "Skylar..."' she huffs a response.

"You two just get out so I can get dressed."

The two of them leave the room so I can climb out and dress.

Using my super speed, I quickly dress, dry my hair, and grab the curling iron.

When I walk out Skylar glares at me from the spot on her bed next to Chase, who's in the floor, leant up against it.

"You dried your hair?! I could've been in by now!"

"I used my super speed! Just go!" I yell, pushing her into the bathroom. She slams the door shut, and I hear her lock it.

Chase chuckles from the floor. "What?" I question him.

He just shrugs and smiles. "You two are just like real sisters."

I nod, plugging in the curling iron. "Well, being that we're the only girls here, we just made each other our adopted sister."

He furrows his brows for a minute. "Wait...does that make her my sister in a way?"

I tilt my head to the side, pondering his question. "Nah, I don't think so."

"Okay, good!" He mumbles. Giving him a questioning look, I ask, "Why?"

His eyes widen as he obviously searches for an excuse. "Oh, umm...no reason."

I nod my head, "Sure." I begin using my super speed to curl my hair, but that ends quickly. When I finished the last strand my hand slips onto the hot iron.

"Ow! Dang it!"

Chase sighs, walking over to me. "Bree, I told you not to user your super speed while curling your hair! This is the third time you've been burned this month."

He pulls me down to the kitchen, careful not to hit the burn on my hand. Then rambling through the cabinet, he grabs a tube of Aloe.

He carefully rubs the cool liquid over my reddening skin.

"Thanks Chase. You can go finish getting ready. I'll put this stuff away."

He nods and walks upstairs. I place all the items back into the cabinet, tossing the band-aid wrapper in the trash can.

Looking out the window, I admire what beautiful day it is. "Looks like a perfect day for relaxation out on the terrace!" I say to myself.

Pouring a glass of lemonade, I grab a book and head out to the overlook of Centium City.

A few minutes after I get settled, a sheet walks out onto the terrace. Rolling my eyes, I sigh heavily.

"Okay, Kaz. Very funny!" Yanking the sheet away, I find nothing but empty air.

"What the?!"

I bet Oliver or Kaz have invisibility. Sighing, I decide it's time to teach them a lesson.

Using all my strength, I round house kick the air where a body should be, but gasping when my foot never makes contact with anything but thin air.

"Okay, Bree. Calm down. If there is a ghost here it's not like it can really hurt you with a sheet. Right?" I talk to myself, as I take a seat in my original position.

Before I can react, the chair I'm sitting in begins folding up, as the sheet covers my face, threatening to smother me to death.

I yelp and jump up from the chair, and rip the sheet off my face with all the force I can.

Making a quick run to the door, I land hard on my back after smacking into the glass. But I didn't even close the door...

Hearing a laugh from behind me, I stand up, turning around slowly to face my attacker.

There's a black and purple silhouette facing me, with purple flames outlining her shape.

"Wh-who are you?" I stutter, backing into the glass window.

The silhouette cackles evily in a deep woman's voice.

"Your worst nightmare."

She flies towards me, but I use my super speed to dodge her.

"Somebody help me!" I shout, before remembering that Chase reinforced the windows. No one could hear me.

She chases me around the terrace for ten minutes before just vanishing away.

The glass doors slide open, as the rest of the team walks through them, all looking down at their phones.

I rush over to my brother, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"Whoa! Hey, what's wrong?" He ask, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"It came back! She tried to kill me!"

He pulls me back, looking me in the eyes. "Who came back?"

"The ghost!" I tell him as a few tears go down my cheek. "She came back and attacked me! She came in with a sheet draped over her. A-and then the chair tried to eat me while she smothered me with the sheets!"

"The chair tried to eat you?" Oliver's eyebrows raise.

"What did she look like?" Kaz asks me.

"Purple. She was just a purple silhouette with purple flames outlining her body."

Skylar sighs, "Chase, I thought you said this was just a prank!"

Oliver scoffs, "Well while you were sleeping yesterday, he told us it wasn't."

"Okay, look. This is way more than a prank. But we can handle this!" Chase tries to reassure us.

"How?" Skylar questions. "We have no idea who or what we're dealing with!"

"I know. That's why we're not gonna fight it yet. We'll just be careful, and defend ourselves when she attacks. But for now we need to learn more about this ghost. And when the time comes, we'll fight."


	8. The New Entry

**Hey guys! Here's chapter O8. Honestly, this is the worst chapter I've written! It's short, and I just hope it makes any sense! In kind of embarrassed to post this chapter, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I just wanna say that all the support I've gotten on this story means a lot to me! So thank you!**

 **Please R &R and check out my other stories!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"I'm gonna go down stairs and train!" Skylar says, standing to her feet. Chase grabs her arm, turning her back around.

"No, you can't. If you use your powers you might rip out your stitches."

Skylar rolls her eyes and sighs. "Chase, it's been three days! I'll be fine! Watch!"

She tries to use her fire blast, but Chase grabs her hand before she can. "Hey!" She then attempts to use her other hand, but he grabs that one as well.

"Ugh!" She grunts. "Chase, stop! I haven't used my powers in three days! I really wanna train! Now let go!" She gently, yet roughly, kicks his shin.

"Ow! Hey, I gave you those powers back. I can and will take them away!" He points an index finger at her, rubbing his bruising leg.

The rest of the team chuckles at their bickering. "I'm going!" Skylar insists.

Chase sighs. "Fine! But I'm coming with you! And when you're in extreme pain, don't come crying to me!"

"Deal!" Skylar crosses her arms. Just as she begins walking to the hyper lift, she trips on a pair of shoes, landing on her face.

"Ouch..." she groans. Looking up to Chase with a puppy lip, she whimpers. "Help."

Chase chuckles and bends down to help her stand. As she stands, she winces. Releasing his hands, Skylar falls back to the floor holding her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Chase panics, kneeling beside her as the rest of the team comes over.

"My stomach hurts really bad!" She tells him, her eyes beginning to water.

"That's called karma!" Bree says in a sing tone voice.

Chase picks Skylar up in his arms, placing her on the couch. He inspects her wound, grimacing at what he saw.

"What is it?" Bree questions, noting his look. He shakes his head.

"I think it's infected..."

"What?" Skylar panics. Chase places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't panic. has some ointment here that should help clean it out."

"Should?"

Oliver turns towards Bree. "I told you he didn't know what he was doing!"

Chase looks up at him. "Excuse me?" Bree slaps Oliver's arm.

Shaking it off, Chase turns back to Skylar. "Stay here. I'm gonna go get some ointment to put on your wound."

As he runs to the elevator, Bree takes a seat by her friend. "Does it hurt?"

The girl nods her head. "I don't know how it got infected. I kept it clean."

Bree shrugs. "Chase knows how to fix it. Don't worry!" She smiles.

Coming back over, Chase rubs some of the ointment on Skylar's wound. "There. It might take a couple days, but this should work. This should help with the pain, too."

She nods, sitting back up on the couch. "Thanks."

-❤️❤️❤️-

"Hey, Bree! Check this out!" Kaz excites, as he plops beside her on the couch.

"Ugh! Kaz, I don't want to know anything more about the ghost!"

"No, listen!" He insists. "It says, 'This is it. This is how I get my revenge. I've been waiting for this for twenty years.' ...Bree, I finished reading this yesterday and this wasn't in here. It was added today, in the same hand writing!"

As she opens her mouth to respond, a picture frame falls from the wall, causes her to grab onto her friends shirt. "Kaz, what was that?"

"Umm..."

Kaz wraps his arms protectively around her as books begin flying from a shelf. Bree screams loudly.

Hearing the screams, the three others of the Elite Force run downstairs. "Bree, what's wrong?!" Chase asks as they arrive at the bottom. Then they all notice the scene before them.

Skylar screams, grabbing on to Chase's arm. He places an arm protectively in front of her.

Kaz pulls Bree over to the rest of the team. "Kaz, what did you do?!" Chase accuses.

"I read the book! I finished it yesterday!" As he talks, the flying objects settle down. "But today, I opened it up, and there was a new journal entry in it!"

"Wait, what?" Skylar asks. Oliver raises his eyebrows.

"How can a ghost write a journal entry?"

Bree sighs. "What are we gonna do!" Everyone expectedly turns their heads towards Chase.

He looks at all his teammates. "Well don't look at me!" Skylar grips his hand tightly as the small objects in the room begin circling around them.

"Uh...do you guys here that?" Chase questions.

"Here what?" Bree asks.

He looks in all different directions before placing his hands over his ears and falling to the ground, yelling in pain.

"Chase!" Bree falls down beside her brother, placing her hands on his shoulder.

Skylar kneels beside them. "What's wrong with him?"

"Something's causing his bionic hearing to glitch!"

"It's the ghost!" Oliver shouts. Bree rolls her eyes.

"Obviously!"

Oliver scoffs. "No! Look!"

Everyone except Chase lifts up their heads, seeing the purple flamed woman floating towards them.

"That's the woman I saw on the terrace!" Bree informs everyone.

"Aaahhh!" Chase yells out, still covering his ears.

"What are you doing to him?!" Kaz demands to the ghost,, who cackles evilly.

"Right now he's hearing shrieks louder than ten cymbals being dropped in his ear."

Bree sees a few tears slip down her brothers cheeks from the pain. "Stop! Please!" She pleads of the woman.

The woman ignores her, laughing evilly before vanishing away. They watch as everything in the room falls back to its original place.

"Is he okay?" Skylar asks, looking back at the bionic boy who's leaning against his sister, seeming to be asleep.

"I think so. But he passed out from the pain."

"Oliver, use your super strength to carry him upstairs!" Kaz instructs.

Oliver nods his head, picking Chase up and carrying him up the stairs.


	9. The Reappearance

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while since I update. This chapter is kinda short/kinda long.**

 **Please remember to R &R. Also, check out my other stories!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Third P.O.V.**

Hey, I'm gonna go check on Chase." Bree stands up from the couch, walking upstairs.

He woke up a couple hours ago with a bad headache, so she gave him some pain medicine that made him really drowsy.

Entering his bedroom, she walks over to her brothers bed. "Chase." Bree gently shakes him awake.

His eyes flutter open. "Your headache gone?" She asks, pushing his hair out of his eyes, that had fallen from its usual spike. Chase shakes his head, resting an arm on his forehead.

"No, it's getting worse." He clears his throat. Bree sighs.

"Why don't you come downstairs? Sometimes sleeping can make it worse."

Chase nods his head, slowly climbing out from under the covers. The two of them walk down the stairs, joining everyone in the living room. After they're settled, Chase rests his head on his sister's shoulder, as Kaz plays a movie.

-❤️❤️❤️-

Crash!

Everyone sits straight up in the dark living room. "What was that?" Skylar asks. Slowly standing to their feet, Bree pauses the movie as the team listen closely.

Clash!

"It's coming from upstairs." Chase whispers. His headache was finally gone, and he was able to think straight.

They slowly ascend up the stairs, looking in all directions.

Clink!

"Okay, Bree and Skylar, you two go check y'all's room. Oliver and Kaz, you guys go check Mr. Davenport's room. I'll go check ours."

"By yourself?" Skylar concerns. He nods his head.

"I'll be fine. You guys call if you need any help. And keep the lights turned out."

Everyone parts their separate directions, keeping a close eye out.

Skylar and Bree enter their room, looking around, sticking close with each other. "See anything?" Bree whispers. The other one shakes her head.

"Nothing. Calderian's can't see in the dark."

"You're telling me this now?" Bree huffs. "Great. So I'm basically on my own!"

As they look around, Oliver and Kaz search in Mr. Davenport's room.

"There's nothing in here." Kaz states.

Chase enters the boys bedroom, looking around closely. Luckily, his supersenses aloud him to see perfectly in the dark. Looking to the area his bed was in, Chase saw a purple figure floating above his bed.

"What the..." as he looks around, he sees a lamp shattered on the floor and his nightstand turned over.

The figure grabs a book, tossing it over her shoulder. Chase ducks out of the way before it collides with his head. The figure senses his movement and quickly turns toward him.

"You!"

"Umm..." Chase stutters, backing up as she comes closer to him.

"I've been looking for you."

Chase raises an eyebrow. "I think it's obvious I wasn't over there..."

"Silent!" She shouts, causing Chase to flinch. She floats closer to him as he backs against the wall.

"What do you want with us?" He demands.

"To destroy you." She looks him straight in the eye.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He frowns. Her eyes glow bright purple, causing Chase's eyes to burn as he yells in pain.

His hazel eyes turn to a glowing purple as the rest of the team runs in. The ghost laughs evilly, before vanishing.

"Chase, what's wrong?" Oliver asks, with Chase's back to them. He slowly turns around and everyone gasps at him.

"Chase, what's wrong with your eyes?" Bree questions, her voice shaking.

"Destroy her." A voice inside Chase's head commands. He smirks, walking towards his sister.

She slowly backs up. "Ch-Chase..." He continues walking towards her until he has her pinned against the wall.

"Chase, stop, you're scaring me!"

He smiles evilly, his eyes shining brighter. "Good."

"Bree, punch him!" Kaz yells. But Bree stood, paralyzed. Kaz lights up his fire hand, only to have Skylar push his hand back down.

"Kaz, you can't blast him, it's Chase! You'll hurt him!"

"Skylar, if we don't do something he might hurt Bree!"

She shakes her head. "No, he wouldn't! That's his sister."

"He's being controlled! He doesn't remember." Oliver informs her. Kaz sighs.

"Are we sure he's being controlled? I mean...what if he's been working with the ghost?"

"Kaz, that's ridiculous!"

Chase grabs Bree by the arms, throwing her to the floor. She grunts hard, colliding with the hard wood. Skylar runs to help her up.

"We have to do something!" Kaz tackles Chase to the floor, with him fighting back hard.

"Complete your mission." The voice whispers again in his mind. Grunting hard, Chase throws Kaz off of him.

Standing to his feet, Chase walks to Bree. He uses his molecular kinesis to lift her by her neck, blocking her oxygen supply.

"Chase, stop!" Oliver yells.

"Why is he targeting Bree?!" Skylar questions, watching her friend gasp for air.

"Guys..." Bree chokes out. "Make him...remember."

Her teammates give her a confused look, before Kaz' eyes widen. "Triton app! Bree told me how Douglas put them under the Triton app, but they stopped it by making him remember who he was hurting."

Skylar nods, walking over to Chase. "Chase, you have to stop! That's Bree! Your sister. You love her!"

Chase's eyebrows furrow as she continues to speak.

"Show him a picture!" Oliver yells, seeing Bree's face turning blue. He and Kaz tried to knock Chase down, but whatever he was under was stronger than the two of them.

Skylar grabs Chase's phone from the dresser, opening it to reveal his wallpaper. He looks at the picture of he and his sister, laughing and smiling at each other, with Bree on his back.

His eyes slowly return to the natural color. No longer under the ghosts control, he realizes what he's doing, and his face fills with horror as he immediately let's go.

Bree falls to the floor, gasping for air as Kaz runs to her. Skylar stares at Chase. "Chase, are you okay?"

"Wh...Bree, I..."

Bree looks up at her brother, standing to her feet.

"Bree, I'm so sorry, I-I don't know why..." he stutters. Bree quickly wraps her arms around his neck.

"It wasn't you."

He wraps his arms tightly around her waist, making sure she could breathe fine.

"Chase, the ghost was somehow controlling you." Oliver informs him. Bree wraps her arms around her brothers waist, resting her head against his chest.

Chase was a little surprised she wasn't afraid of him after what happened. But then again, she knew he would never intentionally hurt her.

"We've got to do something to get rid of this ghost." Skylar sighs.

Kaz nods his head. "But how?"

"Well, I don't know, but-"

"Guys, look out!"


	10. Authors Note

**HEY HEY!**

 _ **I am so, so, sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm having a bit of writers block...**_

 ** _I also have a ton of ongoing stories right now, and I'm trying so hard not to put any on hiatus, because I know that will really kill my stories._**

 ** _So if you guys want to see more, leave me some positive reviews, and PLEASE comment some ideas for this story!_**

 ** _And in this authors note, I want to say thank you! All the reviews you guys leave help me so much! You never say anything negative, even though I could use some constructive criticism. You all have no idea what your reviews mean to a growing writer._**

 ** _Love you guys!_**

 ** _THANK YOU!_**


	11. Flaming In The Dark

**Hey hey! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! But here's the 10th chapter!**

 **Remember to R &R, fav, and follow!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Look out!"

The creature before the team lashes at the girls; Chase immediately pulls his sister out of the way while Oliver rescues Skylar.

"Back up!" Kaz yells, shooting fire at the ghost.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Bree's blood curdling scream erupts as the creature transforms into a demonic figure.

"Someone do something!" Skylar cries.

"How do you want us to fight a ghost?! All our powers are going straight through it!" Kaz yells.

"Guys..."

"I don't know, blow it away?!"

"Guys..."

"Really?!"

"GUYS!" Chase interrupts the argument with a finger pointing to the now flaming figure.

"Run!"

Pulling each other along, the team exits the room. "Skylar, now!" Bree yells.

"Hold on tight!" The two girls speed everyone out of their home, down the one hundred and ten flights of stairs, out to the sidewalk.

"What are we gonna do?!" Oliver panics.

"Well...I guess we can check PANICKING OFF THE LIST!" Chase slaps his arm.

"Chase we..."

The four of his teammates erupt into a chaotic rant, gaining the unwanted attention of bystanders.

"Guys, calm down!" He demands.

"Don't you tell us to calm down when there's a freaking demon in our home!"

Gasps erupt around them and Chase laughs uncomfortably.

"Uh...w-we're working on a play. There's not really a demon in our house." He starts leading his sister and friends back into the building. "That would be crazy!"

Once they finally get back to the penthouse, the gang slowly enters and listens for any sound of the vicious beast.

"I think it's gone." Kaz whispers.

Everyone sighs in relief, sitting on the couch. "Okay...we can't let other people know about what's happening. Everyone in the building would go chaotic and things would get out of control." Chase says.

"Well excuse me for being a little over excited about this whole thing! I wasn't thinking about that at the time." Oliver sarcastically replies and Chase rolls his eyes.

"Oliver, Chase is right. If we let people know about this then it will cause chaos. We have to be careful." Skylar adds.

Bree leans her head on her brothers shoulder, holding onto his arm. "I'm scared. What does this ghost want with us?!"

Chase pats her knee. "I don't know, but-"

"Hey, guys, where's the journal? I left it on the coffee table when we ran upstairs." Kaz questions. After looking around Skylar spots it.

"It's on the count-...oh my gosh..."

"What's wr-...holy macro..." Oliver's eyes widen.

Seeing the worried looks on their faces, Bree and Chase turn around.

"What the..."

"That's a big book..."

The journal enhanced in size till it was as tall as a human; pages flipped arriving at one and the teens simultaneously read it aloud.

"Get out of this house or beware the mouse."

"Wait...what?" Bree's straight face and voice spoke for the whole team.

"OH MY GOSH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too stinkish... :)**


	12. MICE

**Hi my popsicles! Thanks for reviewing, so sorry for taking forever to update. I'm gonna be writing at my own pace now because I want to enjoy it more. It will take longer for me to update, and I hope I don't loose viewers because of that, and I ask that you all keep reviewing and supporting because I appreciate it so much!**

 **This chapter is basically a filler, but I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **-❤️❤️❤️-**

"Aaahhh!"

The girls screams echo throughout the penthouse while the boys try their best to hold in their own yelps.

"Get them away from me!" Bree shouts on the verge of tears as hundreds mice run rancid through their home.

The rodents slowly begins forming into groups, crawling onto the teens, causing their yells to grow louder.

"No, no, NO!" Skylar cries.

The mice build onto both of the girls, forcing them down to the ground.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!"

Literal tears begin streaming down Bree and Skylar's face as the guys try as hard as possible to push the animals away.

"HELP!"

Oliver pulls Skylar out of the mass while Chase and Kaz do the same with Bree.

Both of the girls, frazzled, latch onto their friend and brother.

"Where are they going?!" Kaz questions as the mice all run off the terrace.

"They're gonna attack the people!" Chase shouts as the team runs up to the edge.

"What are we gonna-...do...?"

To their surprise the mice have vanished.

"Okay...we have to do something! We were nearly smothered!" Bree cries.

"There's nothing we can do. This force wants us out." Kaz states.

"We can't leave, that would be like abandoning the city we promised to protect." Chase says, sitting on the couch with Bree clutching his arm.

"Well we can't stay here!" Oliver sighs.

"We have to find out exactly what this thing wants with us. Maybe we can reason with it, someohow."


End file.
